


"You thought I was innocent? That's so cute."

by Forest_Firefly



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Firefly/pseuds/Forest_Firefly
Summary: This is a script for the sub-reddit r/GoneWildAudio. Each line is read aloud and recorded by a single performer to create an immersive roleplay experience for the listener.If you're discovering this script just from exploring AO3, you can check out reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio to see what I'm talking about :)See the original reddit post here: https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/i3lxqs/f4m_script_offer_you_thought_i_was_innocent_thats/Have a great day <33
Kudos: 11





	"You thought I was innocent? That's so cute."

**[F4M] [Script Offer] "You thought I was innocent? That's so cute" [Innocent Girl] to [Light FDom] [Coworkers to Lovers] [First date] [Teasing] [Cock Licking] [Blowjob] [Deepthroat] [Cowgirl] [Doggy] [Rough sex] [Hair pulling] [Creampie] [Dirty Talk]**

**Performer’s Summary:** _You have a reputation for being the innocent one. Among your friends, with people at work, and even in your family, people think you’re innocent. However, behind closed doors, you are quite the opposite, and you intend to prove that to your date tonight. He finally asked you out after a year of knowing each other, and this is the night that you show him all your dirty little secrets._

 **Author’s Note** : _There’s a little subplot where the character doesn’t curse and doesn’t like to curse. However, as the sex gets more intense, she finally says “Fuck” and “Cock” and so on. So feel free to ad-lib, but try to refrain from cursing until after the first “Fuck” is said_

**Key:**   
**(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes/emotions**   
**[Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.**

******* ALL SFX ARE COMPLETELY OPTIONAL *******

**Sfx used** : Silverware clinking, clothes coming off

**Feel free to add/remove lines as you wish!**

**Everyone in this script is 18 years or older**

**\---------------------------------------**

**SCRIPT STARTS HERE** :

(Shyly) Thanks for walking me back home. I had a great time tonight.

Do you wanna come in? I have ice cream.

[giggle] Yes, you can totally eat ice-cream twice on the same night. Besides, that was restaurant ice-cream earlier. I have home ice-cream. It's tastier I promise.

Great, let's go.

[Sfx: Keys jingling, a door being unlocked, opening and closing]

Here it is. My place. It's not much, but it's cozy. And it has enough room for a freezer, which is all we need for that ice cream.

You can get settled down on the couch over there. If the pillows start moving on their own, that's Oreo. She prefers to sleep there instead of her actual doggy bed.

[Sfx: Clinking of silverware as you prepare the ice cream]

Here you go, two scoops of vanilla bean. One for you, one for me.

(Almost moaning) Mmmm, see? I told you home ice cream is tastier than restaurant ice cream.

You're smiling because you know I'm right.

Goodness, why did it take you a whole year to ask me out? Tonight was so much fun.

You were shy? Really? I'm not exactly the most intimidating person at work, you know.

In any case, I'm glad you asked me out. It means I finally have the chance to do this . . .

[You kiss him, long and passionate]

(Relieved, horny) Oh, yes.

[You go in for another kiss, but it's cut off early]

Hey, why are you pulling away? Do you not kiss on the first date or something?

What do you mean you didn't expect this from me?

Oh [giggle]. I see. You thought I was innocent? That's so cute. What gave you that impression? Is it the sundresses I always wear? Or the fact that I never say bad words?

I knew it. It's always the eyes. These little doe eyes of mine have gotten me out of trouble countless times since I was a girl. But don't let them fool you. I'm not what people think I am.

For example, I planned to do *a lot* more than just kiss on our first date.

(In his ear) Also, I'm not wearing this ponytail to look cute. I'm wearing it because I want you to have something to grab onto later.

You've only known me for a year. This is our first date. Sure, we were friends for a bit, but I think you'll find that there's a lot more to learn about me.

Here, give me your hand, let me show you something.

Under my little sundresses, I never wear panties. And yes, that includes now.

This---[a small moan]---this is how wet I am. And it's all for you.

Now c'mon, let me show you how not-innocent I can be.

Oh it's okay if you don't have a condom. To be frank, we wouldn't use it even if you did.

Now, where were we? Oh yeah, we were just---[You get back to kissing him]

Mmm, your lips are so soft. And they taste like vanilla.

[You continue kissing him passionately. This lasts a few moments until . . .]

(Pulling away) Take off the pants. I wanna see how the vanilla pairs with the taste of your, well, you know. [giggle]

[Sfx: His pants come off]

Goodness, it's gorgeous. I can't believe you kept me waiting for over a year for this.

Let's just start off with a couple kisses.

[You start kissing his cock, slowly and teasingly]

Are my lips a little cold? [giggle] Sorry. Ice cream.

[You continue kissing his cock a bit more]

Oh, but it seems like you enjoy my cold, soft, little lips.

You want me to put it in my mouth already? I don't think so. You kept *me* waiting a year before asking me out. So *you* can wait just a little longer before I suck you off.

Maybe I should just lick it a bit, just like ice cream.

[You lick and kiss his cock, but never put it in your mouth yet]

(While licking) Wow, you're getting so much harder. I feel so powerful [giggle]

[You continue kissing and licking until you realize . . .]

Oh, you have a bit of precum at the tip there. I'll get that.

[You suck the precum off the head of his cock]

Was that a slight shiver? A shudder? Are you a bit sensitive right there?

Only one way to find out, I guess.

[You briefly suck him off again in the same spot]

Oh, it was. And it seems to happen every time. Every time I put the tip in my mouth and swirl my tongue around you.

Just like that.

Hm, okay. I think you've waited long enough. It's time for me to show you what I can really do.

[You start sucking his cock, getting increasingly wet and sloppy as you go]

Mmm, I was right. You really do pair well with the vanilla.

And you're still getting harder in my mouth. It tickles.

[You continue sucking him off a bit.]

I love hearing you moan as much as I love making you moan. [Sucking noises] But, no cursing. I hate bad words. My mouth is still a little innocent in some ways, you know.

[The blowjob gets wetter and sloppier]

Oh, and I'm getting even wetter. I don't know what it is, but sucking you off just turns me on so much. I'm just pulsing down there.

I hope you don't mind if I touch myself a bit while you're in my mouth.

Perfect. Let me just slip these pesky little straps off my shoulders.

[Sfx: You take off your dress]

See? That's why I love sundresses. can easily take them off while I blow you.

[You start moaning a bit as you continue blowing him]

Oh, this is so hot. You're so hot. I just need to take you as deep as you can go down my throat.

[You start deepthroating him, moaning at the same time]

(Coming up for air) Goodness, I love doing that so much.

Look at me. Look into my little doe eyes while I deepthroat you.

[You deepthroat him again for a few moments]

You have no idea how much I've wanted to do this with you.

[After a few final sucks, you say . . . ]

Okay, okay. I think it's time for the main event, don't you think? I'm absolutely soaked, and I need to just let out all this energy.

(As he tries to get on top) Hey, what are you doing?

(Bold) Nuh-uh. You don't get to have control tonight. You kept me waiting a whole year before you asked me out. Before we could have fun like this. Tonight I'm in charge. Stay on your back, and lose the shirt.

That's better. Now I can finally put you inside m---[a surprised moan as he enters you]

Oh yes. Yes, yes, yes. That's exactly what I needed.

[You start to pick up the pace, trying to find a good rhythm]

Wow, it's like you were made to fit perfectly inside me. I can feel you in all the right places.

[You moan as you start going a bit faster, adjusting the angle every now and then]

Grab my hips. Get as deep as you can. I want to feel your hands on my body, and I want to feel you as deep inside me as possible.

[You found the perfect rhythm. You now start going faster]

(In between moans) Hey, no cursing. You can moan, but no bad words.

[You continue moaning and having sex at this pace]

Shoot, I think I'm getting tighter around you. You're making me clench. (Whimpering) How are you doing this to me?

I need to balance myself. Keep thrusting, I'm just going to hold myself up on your chest for a moment.

[You continue moaning as you balance yourself, and he thrusts upward into you]

Like that. Exactly like that. Ohhhh, yes, yes, yes!

[You continue having sex and moaning for a few more moments. Until the moment comes . . . ]

(Between moans) Okay, okay. I made you a promise earlier. About my ponytail. That's a promise I intend to keep. Here, pull out for a sec. I want you to take me from behind.

[Sfx: some rustling as you readjust yourself]

Now don’t hold back. Be as rough as you—[moan as he enters you]

Oh yes. Don’t stop.

[He starts picking up the pace and you start moaning louder]

Harder. Stop being so gentle. Don’t treat me like the little doe people think I am.

Oh my goodness, I can feel you getting even deeper. That’s perfect.

I can’t believe I had to wait a whole year for this to happen.

Pull my hair! Grab my hips! Do whatever you need to get deeper—

[A series of moans as he does as he’s told]

Yes! Just like that! Right there. Right there. Right there. Oh my goodness, I’m shaking.

You feel so good. I can’t take it. How are you doing this? I’ve never felt like this before.

(Whimpering) I don’t wanna say it… Oh but I—I can’t help it…. Fuck! Oh fuck! Yes!

[You continue to moan as he keeps up this fast, rough pace]

(Between moans) Oh my goodness. You just made me curse—fuck—I can’t believe you just made me do that.

Hey what are you doing with your hands? I said to pull my hair, not rub my—[a surprised moan as he starts rubbing your clit]

Shit! Oh please. Have mercy. I’m so sensitive.

[Start building to an orgasm]

You like that you made me curse, didn’t you? You sly little—

[You moan as you get even closer]

Okay, okay, I think I'm gonna cum soon. Don’t stop rubbing my clit. Don’t stop. Please.

[You're getting even closer now]

Mmm fuck, cum with me, okay?

Yes, you can cum inside me. I want you to cum inside me. Give me everything you’ve got.

[You continue to enjoy yourself until you’re just about to climax…]

I’m cumming! I’m cumming! I’m cumming!

[You orgasm. Say what comes naturally]

(Catching your breath) Holy shit. That was amazing. And your cock is so wet.

Hey, um, I think our ice cream melted. [giggle]

(Coy) No it’s okay, I’m feeling pretty full right now.

(Playful) But anyway we need to talk. You’re in trouble.

Yeah you are. You made me curse. I never say bad words. What do you have to say for yourself?

Well I’m sorry, but you need to be punished for making me break my own rules.

Lay down. I’ll show you how an “innocent” girl punishes guilty people like you.


End file.
